wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty czwarty
Nazajutrz zebraliśmy się o zwykłej godzinie i poprosiwszy Cygana, aby dalej raczył ciągnąć opowiadanie swych przygód, taką otrzymaliśmy odpowiedź: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Toledo, uwiadomiony o prawdziwej historii pani Uscariz, przez jakiś czas zabawiał się opowiadaniem jej o Frasquecie Cornadez jako o zachwycającej kobiecie, którą rad byłby poznać i która jedna tylko mogłaby go uszczęśliwić, przywiązać i na wieki ustalić. Nareszcie znudziły go wszystkie miłostki, równie jak i sama pani Uscariz. Rodzina jego, nader wzięta u dworu, przeznaczała mu przeorstwo kastylijskie, które właśnie podówczas zawakowało. Kawaler pośpieszył objąć nową godność do Malty, ja zaś straciłem jedynego opiekuna, który mógłby mi dopomóc zniweczyć zamiary Busquera względem mego ojca. Musiałem pozostać biernym widzem tej intrygi, nie mogąc stanąć jej na przeszkodzie. Rzecz zaś tak się miała: Mówiłem wam już na początku mego opowiadania, że ojciec mój każdego poranku dla odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem stawał na balkonie wychodzącym na ulicę Toledo, następnie szedł na drugi balkon, który wychodził na małą uliczkę, i jak tylko spostrzegł naprzeciwko sąsiadów, wnet witał ich, mówiąc agur. Niechętnie wracał do pokoju, jeżeli ich nie pozdrowił. Sąsiedzi, aby go długo nie zatrzymywać, spieszyli odebrać od niego dzień dobry; poza tym nie miał z nimi żadnych innych stosunków. Owi uprzejmi sąsiedzi wyprowadzili się jednak, a miejsce ich zajęły panie Cimiento, dalekie krewne don Roque Busquera. Pani Cimiento, ciotka, była to czterdziestoletnia osoba ze świeżą cerą i słodkim, ale statecznym wejrzeniem. Panna Cimiento, bratanica, była wysoką, kształtnej kibici, o ładnych oczach i wytoczonych ramionach dziewczyną. Obie kobiety wprowadziły się, jak tylko mieszkanie było wolne, i nazajutrz mój ojciec, wyszedłszy na balkon, oczarowany był ich widokiem. Swoim zwyczajem powiedział im dzień dobry, one zaś odkłoniły mu się, jak można najwdzięczniej. Niespodzianka ta sprawiła mu niewypowiedzianą przyjemność, wszelako oddalił się do swego pokoju, co też i obie kobiety wkrótce uczyniły. Wymiana wzajemnych grzeczności trwała tylko tydzień, po którego upływie ojciec mój odkrył w pokoju panny Cimiento jakiś przedmiot, który do najwyższego stopnia zaostrzył jego ciekawość. Była to mała szklana szafa, napełniona słoikami i flaszkami kryształowymi. Jedne z nich zdawały się zawierać jaskrawe farby, jak gdyby do barwienia, drugie piasek złoty, srebrny i błękitny, inne nareszcie lakier złotawy. Szafa stała tuż przy oknie. Panna Cimiento, odziana w lekki staniczek, przychodziła to po jedną, to po drugą flaszkę i alabastrowym ramieniem zdawała się zaćmiewać świetne barwy, jakie dobywała z szafy. Co jednak z nimi poczynała, tego mój ojciec nie mógł odgadnąć, nie mając zaś zwyczaju nigdy o nic się pytać, wolał raczej pozostać w nieświadomości. Pewnego dnia panna Cimiento usiadła przy oknie i zaczęła pisać. Atrament był za gęsty; dolała doń wody i tak go rozrzedziła, ze zrobił się do niczego. Mój ojciec, idąc za popędem wrodzonej mu grzeczności, napełnił flaszkę atramentem i posłał ją sąsiadce. Służąca wraz z podziękowaniem przyniosła mu pudełko z kartonu, zawierające dwanaście lasek laku rozmaitej barwy; każdą laskę zdobiły napisy lub godła nader misternie wykończone. Ojciec nareszcie dowiedział się, czym trudni się panna Cimiento. Praca ta, podobna do jego zajęcia, była niejako ostatecznym dopełnieniem zatrudnienia, jakiemu się oddawał. Wydoskonalenie fabrykacji laku, według zdania prawdziwych znawców, wyżej jeszcze było doprowadzone aniżeli atramentu. Ojciec, pełen podziwu, wystrzygł kopertę, zaadresował ją swoim doskonałym atramentem i zapieczętował nowym lakiem. Pieczęć odbiła się wyśmienicie. Położył kopertę na stole i długo się w nią wpatrywał. Wieczorem poszedł do księgarza Moreno, gdzie zastał jakiegoś nie znanego mu człowieka, który przyniósł podobne pudełko z tyluż laskami laku. Obecni wzięli się do próbowania i nie mogli się dość nachwalić doskonałości wyrobu. Mój ojciec przepędził tam cały wieczór, w nocy zaś marzył tylko o laku. Nazajutrz z rana oddał sąsiadkom zwykłe pozdrowienie: chciał nawet więcej powiedzieć, otworzył usta, ale nic nie rzekł i odszedł do swego pokoju, wszelako tak usiadł, żeby móc dokładnie widzieć, co się dzieje u panny Cimiento. Służąca okurzała sprzęty, piękna zaś bratanica za pomocą powiększającego szkła śledziła najlżejsze źdźbła pyłu, a kiedy udało jej się jakie wynaleźć, kazała sprzątać powtórnie. Ojciec, niesłychanie przywiązany do porządku, widząc to samo upodobanie w sąsiadce, powziął ku niej szczególniejszy szacunek. Mówiłem wam, że głównym zajęciem mego ojca było palenie cygar i rachowanie przechodniów lub dachówek pałacu księcia Alby; wszelako odtąd nie poświęcał już, jak przedtem, całych godzin tej rozrywce, zaledwie kilka minut przy niej wysiedział, gdyż potężny urok ciągnął go bezustannie do balkonu wychodzącego na małą uliczkę. Busqueros pierwszy spostrzegł tę zmianę i przy mnie nieraz zaręczał, że niezadługo don Felipe Avadoro wróci do swego nazwiska i pozbędzie się przydomku: del Tintero Largo. Jakkolwiek mało znałem się na interesach, wszelako domyśliłem się, że małżeństwo mego ojca w żadnym wypadku nie może być dla mnie korzystne, znowu więc pobiegłem do ciotki Dalanosy, zaklinając ją, aby koniecznie starała się złemu zapobiec. Ciotka moja szczerze się tą wieścią zmartwiła i powtórnie udała się do wuja Santeza; ale teatyn odpowiedział, że małżeństwo jest sakramentem boskim, na który nie ma prawa nastawać, że jednak będzie czuwał, aby mi w niczym krzywdy nie wyrządzono. Kawaler Toledo od dawna wyjechał już na Maltę, tak więc bezsilnie musiałem patrzeć na to wszystko, a czasami nawet i działać, gdyż Busqueros posyłał mnie z listami do swoich krewnych, sam bowiem u nich nie bywał. Pani Cimiento nigdy nie wychodziła z domu i nikogo u siebie nie przyjmowała. Mój ojciec ze swej strony coraz rzadziej wychodził na miasto. Nigdy dawniej nie byłby się wyrzekł swego teatru ani też zmienił ustalonego porządku dnia, teraz jednak korzystał z najlżejszego kataru lub przeziębienia i kamieniem siedział w domu. Wtedy nie mógł oderwać się od okna wychodzącego na małą uliczkę i przypatrywał się, jak panna Cimiento ustawia flaszki lub układa laski laku. Widok dwóch śnieżnych ramion, ciągle migających mu przed oczyma, zapalił jego wyobraźnię tak, że nie mógł o niczym innym myśleć. Wkrótce nowy przedmiot podniecił jego ciekawość. Był to kociołek dość podobny do tego, w jakim przyprawiał swój atrament, ale daleko mniejszy i postawiony na żelaznym trójnogu. Lampy, palące się pod nim, utrzymywały ciągle umiarkowane ciepło. Niebawem przybyły dwa takie same kociołki. Nazajutrz ojciec mój, wyszedłszy na balkon i powiedziawszy agur, otworzył usta chcąc zapytać się, co znaczą te kociołki, ale ponieważ nie miał zwyczaju mówienia, nic przeto nie rzekł i odszedł do siebie. Dręczony ciekawością postanowił posłać pannie Cimiento jeszcze jedną butelkę swego atramentu. W podzięce otrzymał trzy flaszki napełnione różnobarwnym atramentem: czerwonym, zielonym i niebieskim. Wieczorem ojciec poszedł do księgarza Moreno. Zastał tam jakiegoś urzędnika z ministerium skarbu, który trzymał pod pachą ogólne sprawozdanie z rachunków kasy. W sprawozdaniu tym niektóre kolumny nakreślone były atramentem czerwonym, tytuły - niebieskim, linie zaś zielonym. Urzędnik dowodził, że sam jeden posiada tajemnicę sporządzania takich atramentów, i że nikt w mieście nie jest w stanie poszczycić się podobnymi. Na te słowa jakiś nieznajomy obrócił się do mego ojca i rzekł: - Senor Avadoro, ty, który tak wyśmienicie fabrykujesz czarny atrament, miałżebyś nie znać sposobów sporządzania kolorowego? Mój ojciec nie lubił, gdy go o co pytano, i z łatwością się mieszał. Otworzył jednak usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale nic nie rzekł, gdyż wolał pobiec do siebie i przynieść flaszki do Morena. Obecni nie mogli dość wydziwić się doskonałości atramentów, urzędnik zaś prosił o pozwolenie wzięcia kilku próbek do domu. Ojciec, obsypany pochwałami, skrycie oddawał całą sławę pannie Cimiento, której nazwiska dotąd jeszcze nie znał. Powróciwszy do siebie, otworzył książkę z przepisami i znalazł dwa na niebieski, trzy na zielony i siedem na czerwony. Tyle na raz przepisów pomieszało mu się w głowie, nie umiał zebrać dwóch myśli, piękne tylko ramiona sąsiadki żywo malowały się przed jego wyobraźnią. Uśpione jego zmysły ocknęły się i dały mu odczuć całą swoją potęgę. Nazajutrz z rana, pozdrawiając obie sąsiadki, postanowił stanowczo dowiedzieć się o ich nazwisku, otworzył więc usta, aby je o to zapytać, ale znowu nic nie rzekł i wrócił do swego pokoju. Następnie wyszedł na balkon od ulicy Toledo, skąd spostrzegł człowieka dość przyzwoicie ubranego, trzymającego w ręku czarną butelkę. Zrozumiał, że jest to ktoś żądający atramentu, zamieszał więc w kotle, aby mu dać jak najlepszego. Kurek od kotła znajdował się na jednej trzeciej wysokości, tak że męty zostawały na spodzie. Nieznajomy wszedł, ale zamiast odejść, gdy ojciec napełnił mu już butelkę, postawił ją na stole, usiadł i prosił o pozwolenie wypalenia cygara. Ojciec chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nic nie rzekł, nieznajomy dobył więc z kieszeni cygara i zapalił je u lampy stojącej na stole. Nieznajomym tym był niegodziwy Busqueros. - Senor Avadoro - rzekł do mego ojca - zajmujesz się wyrabianiem płynu, który niemało zaszkodził ludzkości. Ileż to spisków, zdrad, podstępów, złych książek wyszło na świat za pośrednictwem atramentu, że nie wspomnę o bilecikach miłosnych i sprzysiężeniach na szczęście i honor mężów. Jakież jest twoje zdanie w tym względzie, senor Avadoro? Nie odpowiadasz, przyzwyczaiłeś się bowiem do milczenia. Mniejsza o to, jeżeli ty nic nie mówisz, ja za to mówię za dwóch, taki już mam zwyczaj. A wiec, senor Avadoro, racz usiąść tu na tym krześle, wytłumaczę ci pokrótce moją myśl. Utrzymuję, że z tej butelki atramentu wyjdzie... To mówiąc Busqueros popchnął butelkę i atrament wylał się na kolana mego ojca, który w milczeniu pośpieszył obetrzeć się i zmienić ubranie. Wróciwszy zastał Busquera z kapeluszem w ręku, chcącego z nim się pożegnać. Ojciec, uszczęśliwiony, że go się pozbędzie, otworzył mu drzwi. W istocie, Busqueros wyszedł, ale po chwili wrócił: - Przepraszam cię, senor Avadoro - rzekł - ale zapomnieliśmy obaj, że butelka jest próżna, wszelako nie zadawaj sobie trudu, ja sam potrafię ją napełnić. Busqueros wziął lejek, wsadził go do butelki i odkręcił kurek. Gdy butelka była pełna, ojciec znowu poszedł otworzyć mu drzwi. Don Roque wyniósł się czym prędzej, gdy wtem nagle mój ojciec spostrzegł, że kurek jest odkręcony i atrament leje się na pokój. Pobiegł zakręcić kurek, a w tejże chwili Busqueros jeszcze raz powrócił i udając, ze nie spostrzega szkody, jaką wyrządził, postawił butelkę na stole, rozwalił się na tym samym krześle, dobył cygara z kieszeni i zapalił je u lampy. - Prawdaż to, senor Avadoro - rzekł do mego ojca - że miałeś syna, który utonął w tym kotle? Gdyby biedak umiał pływać, byłby niezawodnie się wyratował. Gdzież to senor nabyłeś ten kocioł? Jestem pewien, że w Toboso. Doskonała glina, takiej samej używają do gotowania saletry. Twarda jak kamień, pozwól, spróbuję. Mój ojciec chciał przeszkodzić próbie, ale Busqueros uderzył włosiem w kocioł i rozbił go na kawałki. Atrament strumieniem wytrysnął, zalał mego ojca i wszystko, co się znajdowało w pokoju, nie wyłączając nawet Busquera, którego także mocno obryzgał. Ojciec, który rzadko kiedy otwierał usta, tym razem zaczął krzyczeć na całe gardło. Sąsiadki pokazały się na balkonie. - Ach, zacne panie - zawołał Busqueros - stał nam się straszny wypadek, wielki kocioł stłukł się i cały pokój zalał atramentem. Senor Tintero nie wie, gdzie się podziać. Okażcie nam miłosierdzie chrześcijańskie i przyjmijcie nas do waszego mieszkania. Sąsiadki zdawały się zgadzać z radością i ojciec, pomimo swego pomieszania, doznał przyjemności na myśl, że zbliży się do pięknej nieznajomej, która z daleka wyciągała do niego śnieżne ramiona i uśmiechała się ze szczególniejszym wdziękiem. Busqueros zarzucił memu ojcu płaszcz na plecy i zaprowadził go do domu pań Cimiento. Zaledwie ojciec tam wszedł, gdy odebrał nieprzyjemne poselstwo. Kupiec bławatów, który miał sklep pod jego mieszkaniem, przybył z doniesieniem, że atrament przeciekł na jego towary i że posłał po urzędników sądowych dla opisania szkody. Zarazem gospodarz domu uprzedził mego ojca, że dłużej nie ścierpi go u siebie. Ojciec, wypędzony ze swego mieszkania i skąpany w atramencie, przybrał najsmutniejszy w świecie wyraz twarzy. - Nie potrzebujesz martwić się, senor Avadoro - rzekł mu Busqueros. - Te panie mają w podwórzu obszerne mieszkanie, którego wcale nie potrzebują; każę natychmiast przenieść do niego twoje rzeczy. Będzie ci tu bardzo wygodnie, znajdziesz pod dostatkiem atramentu czerwonego, niebieskiego, zielonego, daleko lepszego, aniżeli był twój czarny. Wszelako radzę ci, abyś przez jakiś czas nie wychodził z tego domu, gdybyś bowiem poszedł do Morena, każdy kazałby ci opowiadać przygodę o stłuczonym kotle, a wiem, że nie lubisz wiele mówić. Spojrzyj, oto wszyscy okoliczni próżniacy oglądają już w twoim mieszkaniu powódź atramentu; jutro w całym mieście nie będzie się o niczym innym mówiło. Ojciec był przerażony, ale jedno ponętne wejrzenie panny Cimiento przywróciło mu odwagę, poszedł więc rozgościć się w nowym swoim mieszkaniu. Niedługo w nim sam zostawał: pani Cimiento przyszła do niego i powiedziała, że naradziwszy się z bratanicą, postanowiła oddać mu cuarto principal, to jest mieszkanie wychodzące na ulicę. Ojciec, który z upodobaniem liczył przechodniów lub dachówki pałacu księcia Alby, z ochotą przystał na zamianę. Proszono go tylko o pozwolenie zostawienia kolorowych atramentów na dawnym miejscu. Ojciec kiwnięciem wyraził swoją zgodę. Kociołki stały w środkowym pokoju; panna Cimiento przychodziła, wychodziła, brała farby, nie mówiąc ani słowa, tak że w całym domu panowało jak najgłębsze milczenie. Ojciec nigdy nie był równie szczęśliwy. Tak przeszło osiem dni. Dziewiątego Busqueros odwiedził mego ojca i rzekł mu: - Senor Avadoro, przychodzę donieść ci o pomyślnym spełnieniu życzeń, o których marzyłeś, ale których dotąd nie odważyłeś się wypowiedzieć. Wzruszyłeś serce panny Cimionto, otrzymasz jej rękę; ale musisz wprzódy podpisać ten papier, który ze sobą przynoszę, jeżeli chcesz, ażeby w niedzielę ogłoszono zapowiedzi. Ojciec, niesłychanie zdziwiony, chciał odpowiedzieć, ale Busqueros nie dał mu na to czasu i ciągnął dalej: - Senor Avadoro, przyszłe twoje małżeństwo dla nikogo nie jest tajemnicą. Cały Madryt o nim tylko mówi. Jeżeli masz zamiar je opóźnić, krewni panny Cimiento zbiorą się u mnie, a wtedy przyjdziesz i sam wyłożysz im powody zwłoki. Jest to postępowanie, którego żadnym sposobem nie możesz uniknąć. Ojciec osłupiał na myśl, że będzie musiał czynić wyjaśnienia przed całą rodziną, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale don Roque znowu mu przerwał i rzekł: - Rozumiem cię doskonale, chcesz upewnić się o twoim szczęściu z ust samej panny Cimiento. Oto i ona; zostawiam was samych. Panna Cimiento weszła cała zmieszana, nie śmiejąc podnieść oczu na mego ojca; wzięła kilka farb i zaczęła je mieszać w milczeniu. Bojaźliwość jej podniosła odwagę w don Filipie, utkwił w niej oczy i nic mógł ich oderwać. Tym razem zupełnie innym wzrokiem na nią patrzył. Busqueros zostawił na stole papiery potrzebne do ogłoszenia zapowiedzi. Panna Cimiento zbliżyła się z drżeniem, wzięła je do ręki. przeczytała, po czym zasłoniła oczy dłonią i uroniła kilka łez. Ojciec od śmierci swojej małżonki ani sam nigdy nie płakał, ani też nie dał nikomu powodu do płaczu. Łzy przez niego spowodowane tym bardziej go wzruszyły, że nie mógł dokładnie odgadnąć ich przyczyny. Rozmyślał więc, czy panna Cimiento płacze z powodu treści pisma, czy też dla braku podpisu? Czy chce zaślubić go, czy nie? Jednakowoż ciągle płakała. Zbyt okrutnym byłoby pozwolić jej dalej płakać, chcąc zaś, aby się wytłumaczyła, należało wdać się z nią w rozmowę, ojciec przeto wziął pióro i podpisał. Panna Cimiento pocałowała go w rękę, zabrała papier i wyszła; wróciła o zwykłej godzinie, znów pocałowała ojca w rękę i nie mówiąc ani słowa, zajęła się fabrykacją niebieskiego laku. Ojciec tymczasem palił cygaro i liczył dachówki pałacu księcia Alby. W południe przyszedł fra Geronimo Santez i przyniósł ze sobą kontrakt ślubny, w którym nie zapomniano o mnie. Ojciec podpisał go, panna Cimiento także go podpisała, pocałowała mego ojca w rękę i wróciła w milczeniu do swego laku. Od chwili potłuczenia wielkiego kałamarza ojciec nie śmiał pokazywać się w teatrze, a tym mniej u księgarza Moreno. Takie odosobnienie zaczęło go już po trosze nudzić. Trzy dni upłynęły od podpisania kontraktu. Busqueros przyszedł namawiać mego ojca, aby wybrał się z nim na przejażdżkę. Ojciec dał się nakłonić i pojechali na drugą stronę Manzanaresu. Niebawem stanęli przed małym kościółkiem franciszkanów. Don Roque wysadził mego ojca, weszli razem do kościółka, gdzie zastali pannę Cimiento, która już ich oczekiwała. Ojciec otworzył usta, chcąc powiedzieć, że myślał, iż wyjechał tylko dla odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem, ale nic nie rzekł, wziął pannę Cimiento pod rękę i zaprowadził ją do ołtarza. Po wyjściu z kościoła nowożeńcy wsiedli do wspaniałego powozu i wrócili do Madrytu, do pięknego domu, gdzie czekał ich świetny bal. Pani Avadoro rozpoczęła go z jakimś młodzieńcem nader przyjemnej postaci. Tańczyli fandango nagradzani rzęsistymi oklaskami. Mój ojciec na próżno szukał w swojej małżonce tej cichej i potulnej dziewczyny, która całowała go w rękę z uczuciem tak głębokiej pokory. Zamiast tego z nieopisanym zdziwieniem spostrzegał kobietę żywą, hałaśliwą i płochą. Do nikogo się nie odzywał, a ponieważ nikt go o nic nie pytał, milczenie to było jedyną jego pociechą. Zastawiono mięsa na zimno i napoje chłodzące; ojciec, zmorzony snem, odważył się zapytać, czy nie byłaby już pora wracać do domu. Odpowiedziano mu, że znajduje się we własnym mieszkaniu. Ojciec pomyślał, że dom ten stanowi część posagu jego żony: kazał sobie pokazać sypialny pokój i legł na spoczynek. Nazajutrz don Roque rozbudził nowożeńców. - Senor, kochany mój kuzynie - rzekł do mojego ojca - nazywam cię tak, albowiem żona twoja jest najbliższą krewną, jaką mam na ziemi. Matka jej pochodzi z rodziny Busquerów z Leonu. Dotychczas nie chciałem ci wspominać o twoich interesach, ale odtąd zamierzam zająć się nimi więcej niż mymi własnymi, prawdę bowiem mówiąc, nie mam żadnych własnych interesów. Co się tyczy twego majątku, senor Avadoro, wywiedziałem się dokładnie o twoich dochodach i o sposobie, w jaki je od szesnastu lat wydajesz. Oto są papiery dotyczące twego stanu posiadania. Żeniąc się po raz pierwszy, miałeś cztery tysiące pistolów rocznego dochodu, którego, nawiasem mówiąc, nie umiałeś wydawać. Brałeś dla siebie sześćset pistolów, dwieście zaś przeznaczałeś na wychowanie syna. Zostawało ci więc trzy tysiące dwieście pistolów, które umieszczałeś w banku handlowym, procent zaś od nich oddawałeś teatynowi Geronimo na miłosierne uczynki. Bynajmniej cię w tym nie ganię, ale, na honor, żal mi teraz ubogich, będą bowiem musieli obejść się bez twego wsparcia. Naprzód, my sami potrafimy wydać twoje cztery tysiące pistolów rocznego dochodu, co zaś do pięćdziesięciu jeden tysięcy dwustu złożonych w banku handlowym - oto sposób, jakim nimi rozporządzimy: za ten dom osiemnaście tysięcy pistolów - jest to wiele, wyznaję, ale sprzedawca jest moim krewnym, moi zaś krewni są twoimi, senor Avadoro. Naszyjnik i kolczyki, jakie pani Avadoro wczoraj miała na sobie, warte są osiem tysięcy pistolów, przypuśćmy dziesięć, później przyczynę ci wytłumaczę. Zostaje nam jeszcze dwadzieścia trzy tysiące dwieście pistolów. Przeklęty teatyn zachował piętnaście tysięcy dla twego nicponia syna, w razie gdyby się ten kiedy wynalazł. Pięć tysięcy na wyposażenie twego domu nie będzie zbyt wiele, gdyż, szczerze mówiąc, wyprawa twojej żony składa się z sześciu koszul i tyluż par pończoch. Powiesz mi, że w ten sposób zostaje ci jeszcze trzy tysiące dwieście pistolów, z którymi sam nie wiesz, co począć. Ażeby wydobyć cię z kłopotu, pożyczam je u ciebie na procent, o który się już ułożymy. Oto jest, senor Avadoro, pełnomocnictwo, racz je podpisać. Mój ojciec nie mógł ochłonąć ze zdumienia, w jakie wprawiły go słowa Busquera, otworzył usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie wiedząc, jak zacząć, odwrócił się do ściany i nacisnął szlafmycę na oczy. - Mniejsza o to - rzekł Busqueros - nie jesteś pierwszym, który chciał uciec przede mną w swoją szlafmycę i udawać, że śpi. Znam się na tych wybiegach i zawsze noszę szlafmycę w kieszeni, położę się na kanapie, prześpimy się obaj, a gdy obudzimy się, powrócimy znowu do naszego pełnomocnictwa, albo też, jeżeliby ci to bardziej odpowiadało, zbierzemy moich i twoich krewnych i zobaczymy, czy ta rzecz nie da się inaczej ułożyć. Mój ojciec z głową wepchniętą między poduszki zaczął rozmyślać nad swoim położeniem i środkami, za których pomocą mógłby odzyskać spokój. Wyobraził sobie, że zostawiając żonie wszelką wolność, może zdoła wrócić do dawnego sposobu życia, będzie mógł chodzić do teatru, do księgarza Moreno, a nawet oddawać się rozkoszy wyrabiania atramentu. Pocieszony nieco tą myślą, otworzył oczy i dał znak, że podpisze pełnomocnictwo. W istocie, podpisał i chciał wstać z łóżka. - Wstrzymaj się, senor Avadoro - rzekł mu Busqueros - zanim wstaniesz, powinieneś ułożyć sobie, co będziesz przez cały dzień porabiał. Ja ci w tym dopomogę i spodziewam się, że będziesz zadowolony z planu, jaki ci podam, tym bardziej, że dzień ten rozpocznie pasmo równie przyjemnych jak rozmaitych zatrudnień. Naprzód przynoszę ci tu parę haftowanych kamaszy i całkowity ubiór do konnej jazdy; dzielny rumak czeka na ciebie u bramy, przejedziemy się po Prado, dokąd i pani Avadoro niebawem przybędzie w karecie. Przekonasz się, senor don Filipie, że małżonka twoja ma w mieście znakomitych przyjaciół, którzy staną się także twoimi. Wprawdzie od niejakiego czasu ostygli nieco dla niej, ale teraz, widząc ją połączoną z człowiekiem tak zacnym jak ty, bez wątpienia zapomną o dawnym swym do niej uprzedzeniu. Powtarzam ci, pierwsi dostojnicy dworu będą cię szukali, nadskakiwali, ściskali, co mówię - dusili w namiętnych uściskach przyjaźni! Na te słowa ojciec mój zemdlał albo też raczej wpadł w stan zupełnego odrętwienia. Busqueros nic spostrzegł tego i dalej tak mówił: - Niektórzy z tych panów uczynią ci zaszczyt, zapraszając się na twoje obiady. Tak jest, senor Avadoro, uczynią ci ten zaszczyt i myślę, że nie zawiodą się na tobie. Przekonasz się, jak twoja żona umie przyjmować gości. Na honor, nie poznasz skromnej fabrykantki laku! Nic mi na to nie odpowiadasz, senor Avadoro, i masz słuszność, że mi nie przerywasz. Tak na przykład lubisz komedię hiszpańską, ale założę się. że nigdy nie byłeś na operze włoskiej, która cały dwór się zachwyca. Dobrze więc, dziś wieczorem pójdziesz na operę i zgadnij, do czyjej loży? Do don Fernanda de Thaz, wielkiego koniuszego, ani mniej, ani więcej. Stamtąd udamy się na bal do tegoż pana, gdzie spotkasz cale dworskie towarzystwo. Wszyscy będą z tobą rozmawiali, przygotuj się na odpowiedzi. Ojciec mój wrócił tymczasem do zmysłów, wszelako zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło, ramiona zdrętwiały, szyja się skurczyła, głowa opadła na poduszki, wytrzeszczył okropnie oczy, z piersi wydarły mu się gwałtowne westchnienia, słowem, dostał konwulsji. Busqueros spostrzegł nareszcie, jaki skutek wywarły jego słowa, zawołał o pomoc, sam zaś udał się na Prado, dokąd i moja macocha wkrótce za nim pośpieszyła. Ojciec wpadł w rodzaj letargu. Przyszedłszy do sił, nie poznawał nikogo, z wyjątkiem żony i Busquera. Skoro ich spostrzegał, wściekłość malowała się w jego rysach, zresztą był spokojny, milczał i nie chciał wstawać z łóżka. Gdy czasami musiał powstać na chwilę, zdawał się być zziębnięty i dzwonił zębami przez pół godziny. Wkrótce objawy słabości stały się przykrzejsze. Chory mógł przyjmować pożywienie tylko w bardzo małych porcjach. Spazm konwulsyjny ściskał mu gardło, język opuchł i zesztywniał, oczy straciły blask, wzrok stał się błędny, a ciemnożółta skóra pokryła się białymi gruzełkami. Zdobyłem przystęp do jego domu, udając służącego, i zdjęty smutkiem spoglądałem na postęp choroby. Ciotka Dalanosa, którą przypuściłem do tajemnicy, czuwała przy nim nocami, ale chory jej nie poznawał; co zaś do mojej macochy, widoczne było, że obecność jej wielce mu szkodzi, tak że fra Geronimo namówił ją, aby wyjechała na prowincję, dokąd i Busqueros za nią pospieszył. Wymyśliłem ostatni środek, który mógł wyciągnąć ojca z nieszczęsnej melancholii i który w istocie powiódł się na chwilę. Pewnego dnia ojciec ujrzał przez uchylone drzwi w drugim pokoju kocioł, zupełnie podobny do tego, jakiego dawniej używał do sporządzania atramentu; obok stał stolik z różnymi flaszkami i wagami do odmierzania ingrediencji. Cicha wesołość wybiegła na lica ojca, wstał, zbliżył się do stolika, zażądał fotela, ale ponieważ był bardzo osłabiony, kto inny musiał zająć się fabrykacją, której ojciec bacznie się przyglądał. Nazajutrz mógł już sam do pracy rękę przyłożyć, następnego dnia stan jego znacznie się polepszył, ale w kilka dni potem pojawiła się gorączka, zupełnie obca dotychczasowej chorobie. Objawy wcale nie były przykre, wszelako chory tak upadł na siłach, że stracił całą odporność. Zgasł, nie poznawszy mnie nawet, chociaż wszelkimi sposobami usiłowano przypomnieć mnie jego pamięci. Tak umarł człowiek, który nie przyniósł ze sobą na świat tego stopnia sił moralnych i fizycznych, jaki mógłby mu zapewnić przynajmniej przeciętną dzielność. Instynkt, że tak powiem, skłonił go do wybrania trybu życia stosownego do jego możliwości. Zginął, gdy go chciano rzucić w życie czynu. Czas już, abym powrócił do własnych przygód. Skończyły się nareszcie dwa lata mojej pokuty. Trybunał inkwizycji za wstawiennictwem fra Geronimo pozwolił mi wrócić do własnego nazwiska pod warunkiem, że odbędę wyprawę na galerach maltańskich. Z radością przyjąłem ten rozkaz, spodziewając się, że spotkam komandora Toledo już nie jako służący, ale prawie jako równy. Miałem już dosyć noszenia żebrackich łachmanów. Oporządziłem się zbytkownie, przymierzając stroje u ciotki Dalanosy, która umierała z zachwytu. Wyjechałem o wschodzie słońca, ażeby ukryć przed ciekawymi moją przemianę. Wsiadłem na okręt w Barcelonie i po krótkiej podróży przybyłem na Maltę. Spotkanie z kawalerem sprawiło mi większą przyjemność, aniżeli się spodziewałem. Toledo zapewnił mnie, że nigdy nie dał się omamić memu przebraniu i że zamierzał mi ofiarować swoją przyjaźń, jak tylko powrócę do pierwotnego stanu. Kawaler dowodził główną galerą, wziął mnie więc na swój pokład i krążyliśmy po morzu przez cztery miesiące, nie zaszkodziwszy wiele Berberyjczykom, którzy na lekkich statkach łatwo przed nami umykali. Tu kończy się historia moich lat dziecięcych. Opowiedziałem wam ją ze wszelkimi szczegółami, gdyż dotąd są one przytomne mojej pamięci. Zdaje mi się, że widzę przed sobą celę mojego rektora u teatynów w Burgos, a w niej surową postać ojca Sanudo: zdaje mi się, że zajadam kasztany pod przysionkiem kościoła Św. Rocha i wyciągam ręce do szlachetnego Toleda. Nie opowiem wam z równą dokładnością przygód mojej młodości. Ile razy przenoszę się wyobraźnią w te najświetniejsze czasy mego życia, widzę tylko zgiełk rozmaitych namiętności i pomieszaną wrzawę burz. Głębokie zapomnienie ukrywa przede mną uczucia, jakie napełniały duszę moją i unosiły ją chwilowym szczęściem. Spostrzegam wprawdzie promyki odwzajemnionej miłości, przedzierające się do mnie przez mgłę minionych dni, ale plączą się przedmioty tej miłości i widzę tylko pogmatwane obrazy pięknych, rozczulonych kobiet, wesołych dziewcząt, zarzucających mi na szyję śnieżne ramiona, widzę nawet, jak posępne ochmistrzynie, nie mogąc oprzeć się tak wzruszającemu widokowi, łączą kochanków, których by na zawsze powinny rozdzielić. Widzę upragnioną lampę dającą mi znak z okna, tajemne schodki prowadzące mnie do skrytych drzwi. Chwile te - to rozkosz w całej potędze. Czwarta godzina bije, zaczyna dnieć, trzeba się rozstać, ach! i rozstanie ma także swoją słodycz. Mniemam, że od jednego końca świata do drugiego historia miłostek wszędzie jest jednakowa. Opowiadanie moich mogłoby nie być dla was zbyt zajmujące, ale sądzę, że radzi posłuchacie historię pierwszych moich uczuć. Szczegóły ich są zadziwiające, mógłbym nawet poczytać je za cudowne. Dziś jednak jest już za późno, muszę jeszcze pomyśleć o sprawach mojej hordy, pozwólcie więc, abym dalszy ciąg odłożył na jutro. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie